The Soundtrack to Life
by PSdancer54
Summary: New and Improved! A collection of oneshots based of off songs. These will span throughout the entire series, including events before and after the books take place. Should have plenty of GW/HP, RW/HG, and a healthy does of LE/JP.
1. It Ends Tonight

**Author's Note**

**Hey! So, this was up before, but a member of Critics United let me know that I wasn't allowed to use song lyrics in this story. So, instead of being songfics, this is going to be a collection of one shots based off of songs. I highly suggest that you listen to the songs or look at the lyrics, because they are supposed to correspond to each other. I'll try to update every week. Suggestions for other songs are welcome, and you can leave those in PMs or reviews. **

_**It Ends Tonight**_** was one of the first songs that I had listened to and instantly thought that it fit the HP series perfectly. I tried to stay true to the order of events in the battle, but some are moved around in order to correspond to the song better. Each section corresponds to one verse of the song. **

**Enjoy, and remember, reviews are lovely!**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I also do not own the song or the band. **

It Ends Tonight by The All-American Rejects

Luna Lovegood is not entirely sure what is happening. She knows that Voldemort and his Death Eaters are invading the school, and that Neville called her back to fight for a reason. She knows that she helped Harry by telling him about the diadem, but she's not sure what that has to do with defeating Voldemort.

Luna's not even sure why she's fighting. She knows that they're evil and they have to be stopped, but she doesn't want any more blood shed and she just wants everyone in the magical community to get along.

As she's thrown into battle, she thinks about Griphook, and Ollivander, and the other people she knew that the Death Eaters killed or tortured. And suddenly, she knows why she's fighting. To stop that from happening again. She doesn't want to fight, she doesn't want to kill, but she needs to. She doesn't want to have to kill people, but they're hardly innocent, and she wants to protect the innocent children who wouldn't survive under a Death Eater regime. She wants to protect the students that are already broken from learning under the Carrows. So she fights, and she kills, and she does it for her friends, and the people who made fun of her, because she doesn't want to see anyone else in pain.

* * *

George Weasley can't believe it. He can't believe that Fred is dead. Fred was just there, fighting with them, and now he's on the ground, and he's never going to move again. He can still see it, if he looks at Fred's face. He can still see that smile. But George doesn't want to look at Fred's face. He feels numb, and his mind refuses to accept the inevitable.

"Come on George, we have to get him to the Great Hall while there's relative calm," Percy says, but George doesn't move. He can't go, he can't move Fred's body, and he can't do anything except sit there.

"Just leave me alone Perce," he mumbles.

They make him help carry Fred's body to the Great Hall anyway. Once they get it there, one fact gets through the fog in George's head. Death Eaters did this to Fred. Death Eaters must pay.

He reenters the battle with a vengeance, seeking the Death Eater that killed his brother. That presents a problem, since no one knows who cast the spell, but George solves it quickly. He'll just kill any Death Eater he sees, on the spot, just in case they did it. And every time he ends someone's life, he utters the words, "For Fred".

* * *

As Colin Creevey lies on the ground, slowly bleeding to death, he finds the stars above. They soon darken as his life leaves him. _At least we're winning_, he thinks.

_I'm so happy that I snuck back into school to help fight, even if I am dying_, Colin continues thinking. _I helped us win, and this battle will be over for good._

* * *

_The Daily Prophet will most likely have a field day with this one,_ Harry Potter thinks as he walks to his certain death awaiting him in the Forbidden Forest. _I'll probably be portrayed as a martyr, a boy hero, for the rest of my life. And if Rita Skeeter has anything to do with it, I'll probably be 13_. Harry shakes his head a bit to clear his thoughts and continues walking, as the Resurrection Stone slips from his fingers and his parents disappear.

_At least I'm not hurting anyone else,_ is Harry's last coherent thought before Voldemort casts the spell that will end his life.

"I'm sorry," Harry says to Voldemort later. "I'm sorry I came back and I ruined your master plan. But I'm not sorry that this war is about to be over and we're about to win. And before you ask, I can't explain why I came back to life, unless you can explain and understand the rules of horcruxes."

"Yeah, you made me a horcrux. So when you killed me back in the woods, you were doing more harm than good to your cause. Isn't it fun to learn new things?" Harry continues after Voldemort figured out what he was saying.

Voldemort lunges for Harry, but Harry easily blocks him. "Haven't you learned anything yet? If not, then you're despicable," and Harry spits in his face.

* * *

"NO!" is all that Ginny Weasley can produce when she sees that the body in Hagrid's arms is Harry. She can't believe that Harry is dead. All those years, he seemed invincible, and she knew that something like this could happen, but she never thought it would. And so she is unprepared for the chaos that it unleashes on her brain.

Her father places his hand on her shoulder, but she shrugs it off. She can't be comforted, not now. She has to fight, she has to kill, and she has to avenge Harry's death. And she's afraid that she will snap and turn on the next person who touches her, even if it's her father.

Suddenly, Harry is moving and Voldemort is chasing after him, but that doesn't matter right now because _he's alive_! Ginny could shout for joy except the battle resumes and she can't die, not now, when Harry is alive.

She twirls through the battle as if it's a dance, shooting spells at oncoming attackers. She no longer wants to kill, and that burning desire for revenge is gone. She just wants them to retreat, so that she can talk to Harry. But when Bellatrix is killed by her mother, Ginny allows herself a small smile, and finds herself relieved that that monster is gone.

* * *

As Severus Snape lies bleeding on the floor of the shrieking shack, he thinks about his life. He hopes that something he did, somewhere along the line, will help Harry at some point. He hopes, desperately hopes that he made Lily proud and that Harry survives this war for her sake. He hopes that what he did, his work, his secret intelligence, will help the good win this battle.

He knows that it's too late for him to fight. But he also knows that Harry needs to see his memories, to understand that he never hated the boy. He just hated James, and that increased tenfold when he married Lily. So he spends his last few minutes on earth giving his memories to Harry, so that Harry understands.

As he dies, he knows that his torment on Earth is finally ending. He won't have to deal with idiotic schoolchildren anymore, he won't have to worry about being found out, and he'll get to see Lily again.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy beckons to his son. As they flee the scene of the still-waging battle, he thinks that he was right to leave. Now, his son won't get hurt, and his wife won't die. _We have made our own side, and now we won't be hurt anymore_, he thinks as they walk away together.

He thinks that the Dark Lord was blind to think that people would trust him and obey him forever. _It's better this way. It's better to beg forgiveness from the good people in this war than to perpetually worry about my life and my family while serving the Dark Lord,_ Lucius thinks. And so they retreat, they leave the only life that they have known.

* * *

"I just want you to know, I love you," Remus Lupin says urgently to his wife, Tonks. And then they were catapulted to the ground as spells erupted around them, and they were thrown into the fight. The next time they saw each other was in Heaven, as they watched the war wage on below and welcomed new and familiar faces.

* * *

"I think we just might win this thing!" Ron Weasley shouts to Hermione as she twirls past him, dueling a Death Eater. She smiles grimly as her spell hits him in the right place and he flies backwards.

"It's too late, you idiot. Better retreat while you can," Ron tells a troll. The troll blinks stupidly at him for a second, until Hermione attacks it from the back. She launches herself forward, and Ron hugs her.

"This is it. The end. The end of an era, the end of our childhood, the end of everything," Hermione whispers into his chest.

He laughs. "Our childhood ended a long time ago."

* * *

Bellatrix hisses in pain as she watches her Lord die. She knows that _they_ are winning, and as the sun begins to turn the sky to light, knows that she is done, and that they lost.

Bellatrix knows that it's too late to fight, but she can't help it, she can't help going after one more victim.

She watches helplessly as Molly Weasley says the spell. She knew it was over long before, though. She knew that the battle had ended as soon as Voldemort died. And so she welcomes death, knowing that there is nothing else she can do to serve her master.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Come Home

**Author's Note:**

**Hey! So this one is dedicated to all of the soldiers who are out there fighting now. I'm also not sure if the Weasleys ever made it to Shell Cottage, but for the purpose of this, I'm pretending that they did. Just like the first chapter, it is highly recommended that you listen to the song or look at the lyrics, because this is supposed to accompany the song. Also, each section is a different verse in the song. I hope you enjoy, and reviews are appreciated!**

**Next time will be a brand new chapter. There won't be one next week because I am going to have family members at my house and I don't think I can update while they're here. **

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. Nor do I own the song "Come Home", or the band OneRepublic.**

"_**Come Home" by OneRepublic**_

Neville slowly walked up the steps to the top of the Astronomy Tower. He could see a huddled shape looking out over the grounds of Hogwarts.

"Isn't it crazy to think that this is where it happened?" Ginny asked flatly, not even moving when he came to join her.

Neville noticed the tear tracks glistening on her face in the light of the moon. "Are you okay?" he asked her hesitantly. She shook her head "no" and took a few deep breaths to calm herself.

"I know I'm young Neville, but I'm more sure about this than anything else. I'm so tired of having to hide it, but I have to talk about it, Nev."

"I just miss him so much. I think-no. I know. I love him, Neville."

"I'm _so_ sick of him being this great big noble prat all the time. Why can't he just be Harry? My Harry?"

"Come home Harry. I need you, Hogwarts needs you. Nothing is the same without you here," Ginny continued, talking to the stars. Neville gently took her hand and squeezed it, silently offering his support.

"It feels like forever and a day since Bill and Fleur's wedding, and I need to talk to you. We, Dumbledore's Army, need to talk to you. We need your help against the Carrows, Harry."

"I feel like I've grown up so much since I've come to Hogwarts," Ginny said, now addressing Neville. "When I was eleven, I had that stupid school girl crush on Harry, and life was pretty good. Now, we're in the middle of a war, but I still love him Nev. That much hasn't changed over the years. I've always been fighting for him," she finished, gasping for breath as she was threatened by sobs once more.

Neville gave her a gentle hug, and she sobbed into the front of his robes until the stars started to disappear again.

* * *

Fleur watched from the house as Molly stood on the strip of sand that met the ocean. She smiled sadly as she joined her mother-in-law, gazing out at the gray sea.

"It's so pretty here, Fleur," Molly sighed. "Out here, by the sea, it's almost as if there isn't a war going on."

"Isn't it weird to think that it's my kids out there fighting this war? Sometimes I just hope that they'll stop fighting each other and you-know-who will just disappear on his own."

"I know that that won't happen now, but I'm so scared for them. I wish they'd come home, and we can be a family again."

"It feels like I haven't seen Ron in ages, and I don't even know if he's alive. I hope that Ginny is safe at Hogwarts, but who really knows anymore? Every night, I go through agony as I wait for Arthur to come home. And the twins, off making jokes at a time like this! I don't worry about Bill or Charlie, because I know that they're both safe, but what about Percy? I know that he should be safe because of his position in the Ministry, but the Ministry's been infiltrated, and he's still my son!"

"I hate this war Fleur, I really do. Last time, my brothers both died, and it's just a matter of time before one of my kids dies this time," Molly finished, allowing Fleur to wrap her in a hug and guide her back to the little cottage.

* * *

Andromeda sat on the creaky old porch swing in the front of her house. It was dusk, and it was _her_ time. Tonks did not come outside to ask for help in her last few months of pregnancy, and Remus knew to stay far away from his grieving mother-in-law. They knew there was a chance that Ted could still be alive, but no one clung to this hope more than Andromeda.

"You were always so much better with Nymphadora than I was, even indulging her and calling her 'Tonks'," Andromeda said, gazing out into the distance as she imagined her words reaching her husband.

"And that's why you have to be here—to help raise the baby when he's born. You're loads better with kids that I ever was."

"They're thinking of naming him Teddy, after you. That's why you have to come home—so you can hold your namesake."

"Come home," Andromeda whispered, turning her face to the stars that were slowly becoming visible. "You've been gone for months, and everyone has given up hope, but I refuse to."

"I've fought for you since the day we started dating, standing up for you, and accepting my disinheritance because it meant that I could spend the rest of my life with you. So you have to come home, because otherwise, I have nothing to live for," Andromeda sighed, and started to make her way back inside the house.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Change Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

**I was going to update In My House, but I wanted to do this instead, because I had a lot of fun writing it. I've been wanting to do a Killers song for ages because they're my favourite band, but I couldn't figure out which one to do. I finally decided on this one because I think it fits perfectly. Please, please, please, go listen to this song, because then you might understand the story better, and also because it's an amazing song. Woo! Run-on sentence alert. **

**Just a quick WARNING!, I used some minor curse words in this (mainly being "crap" and "hell"), and also Sirius gets drunk out of his mind. Just so you know. Also, I apologise if you are offended by the way that Sirius and James treat their girlfriends. I am a female, and it was strange to write like that. Please know that I am not trying to be sexist or offend anyone, I just see Sirius and James' mind-set being like that. **

**I also apologize for the length, because I totally didn't think that it would get this long. I hope you enjoy, and please leave a review!**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. Nor do I own **_**Change Your Mind **_**by The Killers.**

_Change Your Mind __by The Killers_

One of the reasons why Lily Evans hates James Potter and the rest of the Marauders is because she thinks that they are juvenile pigs. This is only partly true.

Remus Lupin is the responsible one in the group, and even though girls at Hogwarts fawn over him, he very rarely goes on a date. Occasionally, he will go out with a girl, but it is always serious and always lasts at least six months.

Peter Pettigrew is the childish one, always laughing at the wrong time and making inappropriate jokes. Very rarely is he serious, and only when his friends are not around.

Sirius Black is the "womanizer". He will date one (maybe more) girl(s) for about four hours, before moving on to the next one(s).

James Potter is the wild card. Half the time, he is single, and the other half, he has a different girl on his arm every month. This is one of the reasons why Lily hates him so much—he would ask her out on a date, be rejected, go off to sulk, and reappear with another girl hanging onto him.

What Lily does not know is that the other girls are a direct result of her rejections. James thinks that maybe if he has other girls to distract him from Lily and her harsh refusals, he could be happy like Sirius. It does not work, and Lily is always present on his mind.

* * *

Occasionally, James will look at himself in the mirror after he is rejected (once again), and he is always shocked by what he sees. He transforms, and he can barely recognise himself. His hazel eyes, usually so full of life, are dull, and is gravity-defying hair seems to lie down flat in a dejected sort of way.

On one of these occasions, Sirius walks by him in the dormitory and casually says, "You look like crap, to put it mildly."

"I feel like crap, mate," James replies. Sirius shrugs and flops onto his bed, playing with a balled up tie, tossing it into the air and catching it again.

"Did Lily reject you again?" Remus asks, rounding the corner and coming into the dormitory, closely followed by Peter.

"Is it really that obvious?" James asks, peering at his reflection. No one answers that question.

* * *

"Come on, Evans. One date. That's it."

"No,"

"But Evans—"

"No, Potter. Not now, not ever."

"One date won't kill you."

"You never know."

"You should give it benefit of the doubt."

"Hmm…nope. Not going to happen."

"Evans!"

"No, and that is final."

"But what if I change your mind?"

"Doubtful."

* * *

James sighs as he quietly talks to Sirius. Sirius is obviously smashed to oblivion, but he's talking quietly now, and James is trying to think of a plan to lure them back to the common room. He has the map crammed in one pocket and the Cloak stuffed in the other, just in case.

"All I'm saying, Pads—"

"Potter? What in Merlin's name are you doing?"

James sighs as he turns around to watch Lily approach him.

"It's half past ten, and you're a Head, you shouldn't be doing this," she continues.

"Sirius is trashed," he tells her bluntly.

She gapes at him in shock for a second. "What?" she finally splutters.

"Sirius is drunk," he repeats.

"But how?"

"I dunno. He must've found alcohol somewhere."

"But—he's underage!"

"Yes."

"It's illegal!"

"Yes."

Lily softly curses under her breath. "Where is he?" she asks, looking around.

James whirls around and carefully scans the corridor for any signs of his best friend. Sighing, he turns around to find Lily rather close to him. He can see a few freckles on her nose, and she can see gold flecks in his eyes. Her cheeks slowly start to redden, and he has to hold back a grin.

_Why does she have to continue this illusion that she hates me? It's so obvious that she doesn't, _James thinks. _And I know that this has happened before, all this blushing rubbish. _

James finally lets his grin break through a bit as he realises what all this blushing must mean.

"Why are you grinning like that?" Lily asks him suspiciously.

"No reason," he replies.

"Seriously, you're starting to freak me out," she responds.

James does not say anything more as they start to make their way back to the common room. When they are outside the portrait, he speaks again.

"Hey, Evans, if there was ever a small chance that you would possibly say 'yes' to dating me, would you tell me?"

Lily cannot hide the small smile that suddenly appears on her face.

"Maybe," she replies as she gives the portrait the password and heads up to her dormitory. James follows behind, smiling to himself.

* * *

Lily finds James in the library one night. It is almost curfew, and most of the candles have burned down, leaving shadows in the corners in the room. At first, Lily is shocked that James is even in the library in the first place, but she is even more shocked when she sees what he is working on—a Potions essay that she happens to know is due next week.

"I think that this is honestly the only time I've ever seen you in the library, and quite possibly the first time I've ever seen you study," she says. James jumps, splattering ink all over his parchment. She slides into the chair across from him, and he looks up at her, his glasses reflecting the candlelight.

"You're wrong," he finally says, after much deliberation.

"Pardon?" she asks, startled.

"First year, second week in October, table over there," he responds, pointing his quill in the direction of said table and dripping ink on the floor. Lily frowns in response. "That was the first time you ever saw me studying in the library," he clarifies. "I was young, and didn't know that studying was bad for my rep, and you didn't know me yet, so you weren't as flabbergasted then as you are now."

Lily laughs, and shakes her head in bewilderment. "I don't know how you can remember that, Potter."

"It was part of the glorious two months at the start of first year when you were actually cordial to me," James says. Lily frowns a bit, and James hastily changes the subject. "Anyway, I do study, Evans. I just do it at strange hours when the library is almost deserted, so that nobody sees. Speaking of, why are you here five minutes before curfew?"

Lily laughs and holds up a book that he had not seen her holding earlier. "Don't worry. I'll take your secret to the grave," she says, laughter dancing in her brilliant green eyes.

"Thanks," James mutters as he starts to roll up his parchment and begins shoving textbooks into his bag.

"You know, Potter, I have the feeling that you're not a secret genius after all, like you have everyone believe. I think you're just as normal as the rest of us," she says as they stand and start the trek back to the common room.

"Oh, Evans, stop it. You're too nice for your own good, handing out compliments like that to blokes like me," he says seriously, and she laughs, smacking him on the shoulder lightly.

The rest of the walk passes quickly, with both students bantering back and forth. All too soon, Lily is standing in her dormitory next to her bed wondering about what just happened. It is only then that she realises that she never returned her book, and that she doesn't quite care.

* * *

_Dear Ms. Evans,_

_I would like to request your company on a date on the sixteenth of February, also known as the next Hogsmeade weekend. Please reply as quickly as possible._

_Yours,_

_Mr. James Potter_

_**P-**_

_**Not in your wildest dreams**_

_**-E**_

_Evans, _

_Why not?_

_Potter_

_**P-**_

_**You know why.**_

_**-E**_

_Evans, that sounds so ominous. Can't you just say 'yes' for once in your life? –J.P_

_**P- No can do. –LE**_

_HA! I got you to at last write LE! It's a start! –James_

_**Not gonna happen-EVANS**_

_Please, Evans? Please? –J.P_

_**The answer is 'NO' Potter!**_

_Is that final? –J.P_

_**Er. What? –E**_

_What if I can change your mind? Would you say 'yes' then? –J.P_

_**Erm. Yes? –E**_

_Yes? To the date? –a very, very, very happy, ecstatic, excited James Potter_

_**No. Yes to the question about changing my mind. I think. –E**_

_Oh. At least it's a start! –J.P (I think I'll sign everything J.P from now on. Thanks for helping me out, Evans!)_

_**Erm. Okay? –E**_

* * *

"I know you fancy me Evans."

The common room is deserted and the fire is dying, casting strange shadows through the room. James and Lily had just gotten back from Head Patrols.

Lily halts in her steps but keeps going towards her staircase.

"Lily…"

He is not sure why she stops this time. Maybe it is because he just called her by her first name for perhaps the first time, or maybe it's because she hears the raw pain, and the need to know in his voice.

She turns around, and drops into an armchair in the shadows, not meeting his eyes.

"No," she whispers, and at first, he thinks that he imagined it.

"Lily, why don't you just admit—" James begins, but suddenly Lily is on her feet, and she's shouting at him.

"Because it's not true! And even if it were, I would never admit it, because I don't want to be one of _them_, those girls that follow you around, fawning over you. I'm different! I don't like you just because you're good at Quidditch or…or…. Besides, you're cocky and arrogant, and I'm not like one of _them_, James!"

She is done now, and she is panting, and her chest is heaving, but all he can think is that she just called him by his first name.

"That's the thing Lily—we're all the same, and I don't know why you can't get that. You, me, them—we are all the same!" She starts to interrupt him, and he groans, running his fingers through his hair. "Before you feed me some rubbish on individuality, hear me out! Biologically, chemically, whatever the hell muggles call it—we're all the same. We're all made up of skin and cells and blood and all that crap. Biologically, you're the same as those other girls, and no one's going to look down on you if you just admit it!"

"But mentally, I'm not the same as them," she argues, but he stops her.

"_Exactly_! You're Lily, and that's what makes you different!" he cries, thinking that maybe he had gotten through to her.

"No," she says, and her face settles into a hard expression. "I'm Evans, and you're Potter, and I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but I will not be a part of it!" and she stands and stomps up her stairs.

"Love is blind," James calls softly after her, and he could swear that he heard her step falter, but finally a door slams, and he sinks into the chair nearest him, running his fingers through his hair agitatedly and cursing under his breath because _somehow_, he messed it up _again_.

* * *

Lily know that it is unusual for a Head and Prefect to patrol together, but she cannot handle James now, especially after the last time they had patrolled together. Remus is silent next to her as their footsteps echo through the sleeping castle.

"Lily?" he asks tentatively when they are almost done. "Can we talk?"

"Sure, Remus," Lily replies.

"I know why you had me switch patrols with James," Remus continues, and Lily almost stops breathing. "I don't know exactly what happened between the two of you, because he won't tell any of us. I just know the general gist."

"Remus," Lily interrupts. "Do you mind if we stop walking for a bit?"

Remus shakes his head 'no', and the two of them come to a stop in the hallway.

"Lily, I know how hard this is, but hear me out," Remus starts patiently, but Lily shakes her head and starts to walk away.

"You may lose him before you ever start dating him," he calls softly after her. She stops walking and leans against the wall, sliding down it to come to a rest on the floor. She covers her eyes with her hands as Remus come over to sit beside her.

"I know," she mumbles quietly, lifting her tearstained face out of her hands. "And that's what scares me, is that I know he won't wait forever, but I'm just not ready to tell him how I feel," she continues.

Remus pulls her into a hug and he lets her cry into his jumper for a few moments.

* * *

"Psst…Evans," James whispers to Lily in the middle of History of Magic. She is sitting three rows up absentmindedly doodling in her notes, and Binns is rambling on about goblin wars while most of the class sleeps.

Lily turns around and narrows her eyes at James. He raises a finger, curling it in a gesture that means "come here". Lily looks at the professor and throws her quill over her shoulder, so that it comes to a stop in the aisle before James' seat. She quietly crouches in the aisle and crawls over to where her quill is. She frowns up at James, but he moves over on his chair and pulls her up beside him. Next to him, Sirus is leaning back in his chair with his feet on Peter's desk, and he begins to whistle a tune that sounds suspiciously like the muggle song, "Lily and James, sitting in a tree…"

"Quite the theatrics," James whispers to Lily.

Ignoring Sirius, she replies, "I have to have an excuse for being back here. What did you want anyway?"

"I just wanted to remind you that if you change your mind, I'm available for Hogsmeade this weekend," James grins down at her. Suddenly, Lily is aware of how close his face is to hers. She tries to lean back a bit and is promptly on the floor amidst a huge bang.

Binns breaks off his lecture and looks up in surprise. Lily Evans, one of his best students, is sitting on her bum in the aisle; a few rows back from her normal seat. "Problem Ms. Evans?" he asks her.

She shakes her head and holds up a quill. Binns nods and resumes his lecture after adding, "Feet off the desk Mr. Black."

James grins at Lily, and she goes back to her desk, biting back a smile.

* * *

All too soon, it is the next Hogsmeade weekend, and people are milling about in the courtyard. James is standing at the head of the stairs with Sirius and Remus while Peter tries (unsuccessfully) to talk to a girl in Hufflepuff.

"All I'm saying, Prongsie, is that maybe you should forget about it and just come to Hogsmeade with us, your mates, your fellow miscreants, your brothers," Sirius is saying, but James is hardly listening. He is too busy scanning the crowd for a familiar head of red hair.

"There she is! Catch you later Pads, Moony!" James shouts, and he is off, weaving through the crowd, trying desperately to reach Lily.

"Evans! Evans!" he shouts, and by the time people move away, he has too much momentum, and he flies into her. He does not care though, and she is surprised to find that she does not care either.

"James! What are you doing?" she asks, but she used his first name and that is one of the only times she has ever used it.

In response, James leans in and kisses her on the lips, in front of half of Hogwarts, but she is caught up in the kiss, and in James.

He pulls away, and she looks up at him, breathless.

"Have I changed your mind, Evans?" he asks, and in response, she leans in and kisses him again. He is barely aware of Sirius wolf whistling and she does not even notice when her friend Alice excuses herself and wanders away.

They go to Hogsmeade together that day, and it is the first date of many.


End file.
